


DB Zenkai: The Awakening

by FFFFREAK



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, new generation, z warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFFREAK/pseuds/FFFFREAK
Summary: When a mysterious boy from the future delivers a grim news of an ancient wizard's Curse that threatens to destroy the Dragon Balls, Pan and her friends suddenly find themselves in an adventure of a lifetime. With the Wizard's army hot on their trail and a band of rogue Time Patrollers on the other, can they survive long enough to go home?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the result of Zeno destroying the original Future Timeline after Zamasu exterminated most of humanity. 
> 
> Mirai Trunks and Mai returned to the past prior to that destruction, but at what cost?

He would always dream of space.

Not the infinite emptiness of it but the burst of life and death. The birth of a star. The Destruction of a planet by a God's hand. Ships blazing across the stars, its passengers scouring the galaxy for a new planets to take over, either by alliance or force. 

He dreams of his father sometimes, on what planet he's in, seeing the same things as he did, feeling the same things. Axer wonders if it's some sort of a telepathic link which only exists between Saiyans, but his logical mind rules out he's just drawing conclusions from air again. He isn't simply strong enough to sense his father from the deep edges of space. 

The dream tonight is unlike the others, more relaxing and more personal. He is floating into space, his body protected by the suit and the debris of ship surround him like satellites. A planet of red and green slowly draws him in. 

Then suddenly, a hand roughly pulled him out of the calm slumber. Someone shouted his name from a distance, voice muffled by cloth. He begins to hear sounds in the room, distant shouts, fire blasts trying to hit their targets, the moans and screams when they do. 

"Axer!" The person who shook him awake spoke his name once again. "Wake up. They're here." 

Axer felt like he'd been doused cold water, the words chilling his spine awake. His eyes settled on the steel door of the room from where the cacophony of destruction can be heard. The ground shakes slightly from a nearby blast, soil and fragments falling from the corners of the room like a cat's piss. 

Zig helped him sit up, his tattered Time Uniform, dried blood on his right temple and the urgency in his wide eyes instantly reporting to Axer what he needs to know. The Mercurions have come here with an army and they are systematically decimating what remains of the Time Patrol. Even Zig, a junior captain of his own Squad, hadn't been strong enough to stop them. 

"Sache and the others are outside to distract them and help you buy some time," Zig reported, trying to hide the worry on his face. "You have to make it work this time, Axer. The Machine's our only hope." 

"How much time left?" Axer asked, finally finding his voice. He sounded like a frightened boy as he felt. 

"We've got two minutes." Zig activated his Scouter, waiting for the transmitter to connect with Sache. 

Axer stared at the Time Machine, his mind racing through all the options and ideas in astonishing speed. He considered activating ZT-201 from his Capsule but the Mechadroid would only insist on the more complicated option as well - blowing itself up so he and Zig can escape. 

"We won't make it," he muttered, pulling off the cables and wires that connect the Time Machine to the computer he managed to set up while he and the Time Patrollers took refuge on this desolate moon. "We still need more fuel to take us back far to the past." 

"If the Head Engineer of the Time Nest gives up, then we might as well be all dead." Zig said softly, turning back to him. 

Axer lit up a small blowtorch, the orange glow illuminating his grim face. What better way to pressure a 13-year-old boy than to tell him his invention is the only thing that stands between them and death? 

"Who says I'm giving up?" Was the only thing he said before diving into the back of the Time Machine, the heart of its circuitry. 

Axer only had seconds to spare to connect the wires he need to connect. He had to stop himself to think about the consequences of his plan. His father once said that survival is all about the now and dealing with the future later. 

The Machine is ready for the next activation. He had already installed the Time Gyroscope last night and he fixed the Wave Amplifier from the time a stray blast damaged its core. 

All that's left is to trust his calculations and hope he make his Jump on time. 

Zig is barking commands at Sache, turning back to the native language of their planet. His voice took on a more urgent note as he calls them to fall back. 

One minute left. 

Axer sealed the panel shut, expertly tightening the screws with the speed of having done this a hundred times. 

"I'm done," he reported to Zig, giving him a meaningful glance. "The Capsule?" 

His companion nodded and threw him a hoi poi capsule which he easily caught before climbing on to the Machine. "If my calculations are right, I can travel to the past and reset the whole thing without causing any Branching Out," he said, more to himself than to Zig. "I'll just explain everything to Lady Chronoa once all the Dragon Balls are saved." 

"Axer, it's all up to you," Zig called for one last time before the glass dome sealed shut. "We can still save this Time line. You can make everything okay once again." He gave him a meaningful nod. "I'm sure your old man will be proud of you as well." 

Axer could only nod, too overwhelmed to speak. His father is this Timeline's Ultimate Hero, but with him gone, it's up to someone else to take on that responsibility. Who's a better choice than him? 

As machine whirs into life and begins to float, Axer leaned down to take one last look of his friend. 

Zig gave him a brave smile and that was the last thing he saw before he traveled back in time.


End file.
